Let Him Be The One
by XxSoulStealerxX
Summary: Ayames friends try to det her up with a date will they ever find the right guy? You'll have to read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

**Let Him Be The One!**

**A/N: YAY another of my Ayame/Koga ficcies! ...crickets chirp...: Authoress shrugs: Oh well! Ayame is a big name model. Her best friends Sango and Kagome have been trying to get her a boyfriend for months! Will the find Mr. Right?**

**CH.1 It's Just A Test!**

**Sango was sitting on the couch of her apartment. Kagome; who she shared the apartment with was sitting on a chair facing Sango. Sango sighed. "Read me the list please?" she asked her friend.**

"**Hojo" said Kagome sounding disgusted. **

"**She said he was a goody-goody." Sango replied tonelessly while twirling her hair absentmindedly.**

"**Inu-Yasha?" she asked shocked.**

"**Don't be stupid that's her brother! Last time Kaede makes our list." Replied Sango.**

"**I suppose I can skip Miroku then?" asked Kagome grinning.**

"**I don't think even if I wasn't dating him that I'd let that damn letch near her!" Sango replied half joking half serious.**

"**Okay then moving on... Naraku?" she asked.**

"**Kept going on about some dumb jewel from 500 years ago that our ancestors tricked his ancestors out of something." Muttered Sango unhappily rubbing her tattoo that marked her one of taijya descent. (Better S-T-A-C-Y? I hope I spelled that rite lol!) She was that LAST one of taijya descent.**

"**How bout Sesshy?" she asked indicating Inu-Yasha's brother.**

"**Brother remember?" Sango asked.**

"**Oh yeah!" replied Kagome. Sesshy and Kagura were getting married.**

"**How bout that friend of Sesshy's! Jaken." Kagome said.**

"**He kept calling her master and trying to be her slave or something." Sango explained.**

"**Shippo?" Kag asked dully seeing the pointlessness of this. Besides only one name was after Shippo.**

"**Too young for her." Sango said dully.**

"**And lastly Koga." Kagome said as she began to scratch of names with her pen.**

**Sango however looked up hopefully. "Koga?" she asked slyly.**

"**Koga." Replied Kagome sounding final as she grabbed her cell phone.**

**She quickly dialed. "Hey Koga! It's Kagome!..... NO I won't go out with you but there's someone I'd like you to meet!.....uh-huh....ya of course... Kay! Meet us at Miasma in like 20 minutes bye!"**

**She and Sango grinned madly. "Now for Ayame." Sango said as Kagome tossed her the cell phone.**

_**AYAME**_

**Ayame had just gotten home from a modeling shoot. She'd been doing modeling for 6 years now. Since she was 15. Now she was thankfully 21. (For those of ya who didn't feel like doing math!)**

**The phone rang jerking her out of her daze. "Hello?" asked Ayame sounding exhausted.**

"**Hey Ayame how was the shoot?" asked Sango coolly.**

"**Not bad just exhausting!" replied Ayame.**

"**Well that's good! Now get on your party clothes we're going clubbing and there's someone there we want you to meet!" Sango told her praying Ayame didn't catch the last part.**

"**OH COME ON!" Ayame screamed. She had a fiery temper even with her friends. "NOT ANOTHER ONE I...I...I just got home!" she continued beginning to cool down. Her anger came in spurts she wasn't one to hold a grudge.**

"**Meet us at the club in 15 no choice or I come down and get you and your damn security guards won't be able to do a thing about!" Sango replied in a saccharine sweet voice. "FINE!" Ayame retorted. "fine!" she said again as she hung up. **

**She quickly went over to her full length mirror. Her was up in an elegant twist. To elegant for Miasma. With a sigh she pulled out a single pin and let her silky red hair fell to her shoulders. It had a nice wave from the previous hair style.**

**She threw on her favorite dress a pink and black halter top with black high heels.**

**She put on some shimmery white eye shadow. She was about o leave "Kaede" she told her housekeeper. "I'm off to Miasma with my friends I'll try to be back before dawn don't wait up." Then she went down the elevator and hopped in her limo.**

"**Kanna Miasma please. And do hurry." She addressed her driver. Kanna nodded silently and took off.**

**Ayame was just beginning to wonder who her friends set her up with when the limo pulled to a stop. "We're here Miss!" Kanna told her. "Wow thanks Kanna I'll be getting a ride home so I'll see you later!" she told her.**

**She glanced at her watch. 5 minutes before she was due. She could just hang outside but she decided to go in anyway. 'The sooner I get there the sooner I leave' she thought grimly.**

**Quickly people recognized her and parted to let her through. She hated being 'recognized'. "I.D." asked the guard without looking. "Onigumo!" laughed Ayame. **

"**Huh?" he asked looking up. "Oh Ayame!" he laughed back "Sorry go ahead! Have fun!" he told her. "Thanks Onigumo!" she replied as she went in.**

**The music was pounding. She glanced around. Her friends we're in her booth. Who was there?. Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Miroku and Sango. That made Ayame laugh Sango used to claim she hated him! And a dark hared GOD!**

**Ayame quickly made her way there declining a few offers to dance. "I'll dance next time I come!" she promised them. "Hey guys!" she said happily sliding into the booth next to Inu-Yasha.**

"**Hey" her friends all replied except Inu-Yasha. Then it hit her this must be the Koga that Inu-Yasha didn't get along with.**

"**Perk up dog boy." She remarked to the hanyou. "Who you calling a dog! Stupid wolf!" he replied in teasing.**

"**HEY!" exclaimed Koga jumping to defend the girl. "No, no he was kidding he's a hanyou ya know and I'm an ookami we just like to poke fun at each other." Ayame explained calmly. She looked at Koga. "You're an ookami too!" she exclaimed. "Ya I know." He told her cockily. "Oh how rude I'm Ayame." She introduced herself.**

"**Koga" he told her. She didn't notice Kag signal the DJ from behind her back. The song she will be loved came on.**

"**Dance?" he asked. Inu-Yasha kicked her. Kagomes orders she thought. "Okay" she said with a small smile.**

**Kagome knew this was her favorite song. Koga's hands began to move lower. Ayame quickly moved them up. "I'm not that easy ya know!" she whispered. "Too bad." He said with a cocky grin. A really cute cocky grin Ayame thought.**

**He then pulled her closer. This time she didn't object. _Okay this italicized thing in an AN. We all know Newton's laws for every action there is an equal or opposite reaction. Well lets change that to every action has a reaction! Before the action I'll put _A: _ for the reaction _R:_ okay continue!_**

**A: Koga grinned cockily at the girl.**

**R: Ayame blushed deeply.**

**A: Miroku attempts to grope Sango**

**R: Miroku has red hand print on face! (Hehehe)**

**A: Koga and Ayame sit down**

**A2: Naraku spots her.**

**R: All hell breaks loose.**

"**Dear you never called me!" drawled Naraku's voice. "Oh really? I must have forgotten!" Ayame quipped her voice dripping with sarcasm. "How about a dance?" he asked. Before Ayame could respond she heard Koga say. "Sorry she's taken." Naraku opened his mouth. **

**Ayame just said "Keep movin Naraku cuz there's no way in hell I'd even come by you."**

"**I'm taken huh?" Ayame asked rage beginning to build. Inu-Yasha knew what was coming. He put a hand on her shoulder only for her to brush it off. "So you think you can just decide for yourself? LIKE I DON'T HAVE A MIND OF MY OWN IS THAT IT?" Ayame screamed in frustration.**

**She got up and turned to leave. Sango quickly excused herself and was about to follow her but Koga stopped her. "I'll talk to her." He said.**

"**AYAME!" he called. He finally found her on the bridge by Miasma.**

"**Ayame I didn't mean that I only said it to get rid of Naraku!" He explained. "I know Koga. I'm really, really sorry. Kags probably didn't tell you this but I have a bad temper. It doesn't last long I just blow up then in a couple of minutes I'm fine." She explained.**

"**The read hair huh?" he asked. "Ya must be." She laughed. "So what do you do for a living?" he asked casually. Ayame blinked. "What?" asked Koga. "Y-you don't know!" she blushed deeply. **

"**Wow I'm sorry I totally misjudged you! I-I guess I thought you were like all the other guys Kag and Sango set me up with! Just to go out with me cuz I'm a model and all." She explained.**

"**Model?" he asked "Wait. Ayame- Ayame Uotani?" he asked unsure of it. Ayame nodded.**

"**Well that would just make dating you even better!" he said cockily.**

**She just gave him a VERY fake grin. "So you related to any of them?" he asked. "No. Not yet anyways." She told him. He looked at her curiously.**

"**Sango and Kag have been my best friends since grade school. Back then no one would talk to me or my brothers because we were demons. Or in Inu-Yasha's case a hanyou." She explained. **

"**Wait that half-breed is your brother?" he asked shocked.**

"**Half-brother and Sessho-maru; or Sesshy as we call him is my brother too." She corrected. (I know sesshy and Inu are dogs but I don't care its my story so ha!)**

"**We should probably head back my friends will worry." She said. "Okay" he said as they got up he out her hand around her waist. "Move your arm before I have to move it." She told him. He moved it up around her shoulders. She looked at him. He gave her another of those cocky grins. She sighed and threw up her hands in defeat causing him to laugh.**

"**Sorry bout that guys." Ayame said when they got back. "Hey no prob sis you don't have to explain that to us!" Inu-Yasha told her.**

"**Well I really need to get home I have a photo shoot to go to later on." She told her friends. "And I promised Kaede I'd be back by dawn." **

"**No prob! Come on sis I'll give ya a ride!" Inu-Yasha told her. She nodded and told her friends good bye. They hopped in Inu's porsche. When they pulled up Ayame turned to her brother and said "Hey half your stuffs here anyway why don't you just stay instead of driving the whole way home?" **

**Inu-Yasha nodded and parked the car. He gave his sister a big hug too. "Look Inu-Yasha I know you don't like him but..." He cut her off. He put his hands on his shoulders and bent down so their eyes were level.**

"**Look sis I can put up with him as long as he takes care of you. But if he starts being a jerk or tries to pressure you into anything he will regret ever being born kay?" he asked her.**

**Ayame nodded thinking: Sometimes it's nice to have to older brothers to take care of you!**

**END CHAPPIE!**

**Yay this is like 6 pages! I really hope ya liked and If I don't gett reviews theres no way I'll update. Also if you want anything special to happen just tell me I'll give you full credit! So please R&R! **

**Always**

**Alex Mai**


	2. HE KNEW!

**Dis: I still don't own Inu-Yasha! **

**A/N: Well I hope ya all liked it! It is 12:46 pm right now! Lol just thought I should say that! Here it goes. In this chappie Koga is doubleungooder! Means REALLY BAD! Learned that from a fellow author and it's my new favorite word! Watch for other Anime characters in the chappie! HEY Stacy could the title be the song Tracy's group did? The song LET ME BE THE ONE? Lol! By the way I'm lost as what to do after this chappie so ya**

**CH.2 He Knew**

**Ayame got back from her modeling shoot and threw on some normal clothes. The phone rang again. "Hello?" asked Ayame. "Hey hun whats up?" asked Kagome. "Nothing. Why?" she asked. "Well we were gonna go to the movies. You interested in going on another date with Koga?" Kagome asked hopefully. **

"**Ya sure. Hey you didn't tell him I modeled?" she asked deathly curious. "Yes I did." Kagome said taken aback. "I-I was just wondering" Ayame stuttered. "See ya later!" she said cheerily.**

**AYAME"S THOUGHTS**

**He knew? He knew! He IS just like all the rest of those arrogant conceited jerks! Oh you wait just you wait! Koga Fang you will regret the day you crossed Ayame Uotani!**

**NORMAL POV AT THE MOVIES**

"**Koga meet me outside" whispered the red head. Ayame didn't usually hold a grudge but in some cases like this she did. Koga looked shocked but Ayame winked and left.**

**In a few minutes Koga met her outside the theatre. SMACK! "YOU FRICKING KNEW I WAS A MODEL????" Ayame shouted in rage. "YOU KNEW I WAS A MODEL GOD DAMN YOU!! DO YOU DO THIS A LOT? PLAY THE NICE GUY JUST TO GET A GIRL IN BED WITH YOU?? WELL YOU PICKED THE WRONG GIRL TO TRY IT WITH!" Ayame screamed silent tears trickled down her cheek.**

"**Ayame listen to me!" he said quietly and sternly. She looked at him with a look that could freeze over hell. "I knew you were a model okay? I also knew you hated being 'recognized' so I pretended I didn't know! God forbid I try to do something nice. Just trust me okay?" he asked.**

"**Why in the seven fires of HELL should I?" raged the girl. "I haven't been through enough of this? Is that it?" she wailed as she ran down the street towards her apartment.**

"**Shit" muttered Koga. "'Shit' is right wolf boy." Inu-Yasha growled. "I'm an easygoing person but when but comes to Ayame. You don't mess with her. I've seen that girl go through enough crap in her life! A lot more than me! I lost my mom" he continued with fury burning in his eyes.**

"**She lost her mom AND her dad and just recently her grandfather. And if losing all of them wasn't bad enough she lost her dad because he went suicidal right in front of her! Slashed his wrists and pulled the trigger right in front of his own daughter!" Inu-Yasha raged with fury.**

"**What the hell did she do to deserve to see that? And after that she wouldn't talk for awhile. Her boyfriend broke up with her. Her grades dropped. And then right then after she got her life back together her grandfather died. I don't want to see her hurt more. You will pay." Inu-Yasha told him.**

"**Bring it on! You think I care her past isn't whats important! It's her future!" 'It's OUR future' he thought. **

**Ayame had doubled back realizing she forgot her purse. When she got there Koga and Inu-Yasha were going at it her friends oblivious to the scene. "Inu-Yasha stop." Said Ayame but she wasn't heard over the fight.**

**Ayame knew how to fight. And she knew how to fight pretty well but the two males were stronger. She jumped in the middle of the fight attempting to stop them. As soon as the males noticed another presence they stopped but it was too late.**

**Ayame looked very battered blood streaming down her cheek and various cuts and scrapes. Both males rushed over and knelt besides her. "Ayame why?" whispered Koga taking her hand. At this Inu-Yasha took his little sisters other hand. "People do crazy things....when their in love" muttered the girl before blacking out.**

"**AYAME NO!" cried Inu-Yasha. "Okay there's a hospital a few blocks down if we work together we can get her there okay?" asked Koga. Inu-Yasha simply nodded. By the time they got there Ayame was still unconscious. The hospital staff placed her in intensive care.**

**Inu-Yasha took her cell phone and called up Kagome and told them to call Kanna and have her take them to the hospital ASAP. Kagome argued they could be there quicker because Kanna might take awhile to get there. "You don't know Kanna." Retorted Inu-Yasha and hung up.**

**Hours passed by after the rest of her friends had gotten there but still she wasn't allowed to be seen. Ayame's cell phone went of in Inu-Yasha's lap. "AYAME WHY AREN"T YOU HERE FOR THE SHOOT!?" roared a voice. "Kyo this is Inu-Yasha" said the male calmly. "Oh WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR SISTER?" he asked furiously. "she got in a fight she's in intensive care in the hospital right now call Serenity to fill for her!" Inu-Yasha retorted. "BUT" began Kyo but Inu-Yasha hung up the phone.**

**Sometime around midnight a nurse came out. "Hi I'm Tohru. Ayame has just regained consciousness you may all get a chance to see her but only one at a time!" she told the large group. All of Ayame's friends had arrived to give their support.**

"**You" said Tohru pointing to Inu-Yasha. "You can visit first she's right this way!" Tohru said leading him to the room. "15 minutes okay?" asked Tohru. Inu-Yasha nodded.**

**Inu quickly crossed the room and took his sisters hand. She was pale. "Ayame why did you do it?" he asked his voice shaking. "I-I-I didn't want either of you to get hurt." She replied weakly. "You really do care about him don't you?" he asked looking at the ground. "Y-yes" she whispered. "You're worried?" she asked softly.**

"**Ayame I just don't want you to get hurt again. You've been through so much and I really admire that. I don't think I could have handled that when I was your age." He told her. "You mean that?" she asked unsure. "I don't say things I don't mean." He said flatly.**

"**I'm sorry but your time is up." Tohru told him. He gave Ayame a quick kiss. (Brother Sister kiss nothing more! Gross ppl! ....mutters incoherently...)**

**Next was a distraught Kaede. "Ye poor, poor child! Who did this to ye? Who?" she demanded sobbing while kneeling on the ground. "Kaede sit on the chair please." Ayame whispered. "I-I don't know who it was I'm okay though! Go home and sleep have Kanna take you. Send Kagura in please?" Ayame asked. Kaede nodded and left.**

**Ayame didn't notice Kagura come in. "My, my this WILL take a lot of cover up." Teased the make up artist. "OH Kagura sit down!" exclaimed Ayame. "Well?" asked Kagura. "Well what?" Ayame asked shocked. "Do you like him." She said dryly. "Oh I take it by 'him' you mean Koga. Then yes I do." She told her. "Congratulations." She told her "Ayame can I ask a favor of you?" Kagura looked at her with pleading eyes.**

"**Anything Kagura!" Ayame told her. "Will you be my maid of honor for the wedding? Your friends already agreed to be bridesmaids." Kagura exclaimed. "Wow Kagura are you sure? I'd love to!" she exclaimed.**

**Kagura said her thanks and left. "Sessho-maru why are you here?" Ayame asked. "When I heard what happened to my baby sister I rushed down with Kagura. I'm so sorry this happened!" he said. (Sesshy has emotions here just so ya know!)**

"**No I'm fine really." Ayame said blowing it off. "Okay well I really have to go but here." he said handing her a locket. It was silver and heart shaped on a long chain. Ayame looked at him curiously. "Open it." He told her. She did. On one side was a picture of a woman with long red hair and turquoise eyes smiling. On the other side engraved were the words. "TO MY DARLING AYAME MAY YOUR SOUL BE AT PEACE" "Who is that?" asked Ayame curiously still staring at the picture. "That is our mom." Sesshy told her. "She left this for me to give to you when this happened." He told her. "How did she know?" she asked shocked. **

"**She was a physic she saw all the pain you would go through and when this happened I was to give you the locket and tell you to wear it always so your soul may be at peace like it says." Ayame simply nodded and fastened the locket.**

**Sesshy left to be replaced by Kagome and Sango then came Koga. "You shouldn't have jumped in." he whispered. "It's all my fault." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't ask me to jump in. I WANTED to jump in" she whispered "I wanted to FOR you not because of you." She told him comfortingly. He looked at her and just as he opened his mouth to speak the nurse walked in. **

"**I'm sorry but Ayame needs her rest you can see her tomorrow she will be released at noon. Goodbye sir." Said Tohru "Goodbye Ayame I love you. Good bye ma'am." Koga said nodding to the girl. "Take good care of her." He whispered to the nurse as he left.**

"**You have a very nice boyfriend Miss." Tohru said "It's Ayame and he's really not my boyfriend...yet." Ayame explained. "Yet being the key word right? The doctor will be in, in a minute! Goodnight Ayame!" Tohru said cheerily as she bounced off. **

**After a few minutes two people came in. A candy striper who introduced herself as Tea and a doctor named Hatori. "Um Dr. Sohma?" asked Ayame. "Please call me Ha'ri miss Ayame." He told her. "Okay um...Ha'ri... are any of these injuries...only are they really serious?" she asked.**

"**Not after you take this medicine!" he said smiling. She nodded and took it. "Miss Uotani one question?" he asked. "Yes" she said dully hoping he didn't ask for her autograph. "Would you tell that brother of yours Inu-Yasha that I kept an eye on you while Mr. Koga was in here?" he asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.**

"**Um...Okay!" she said happily. The next day at noon Sango and Kagome came to pick her up. "Are you sure your okay?" asked Kagome for about the 13th time. "Yes Kagome." Ayame muttered. "Good because you're going home and changing then we're all going to go out on Sessho-maru's yacht for a party!" Sango told her.**

"**WHAT?" asked Ayame surprised. "He said he's throwing you a party and you'd find out why later." Sango repeated. So they got to the yacht and Sessho-maru pulled her aside. "Are you wearing it?" he asked. She nodded and showed him the locket. "Good" he whispered. "Ayame I have to ask you something." **

"**What is it?" she asked curiously. "Promise you'll always wear the locket." He told her solemnly. "I already said I will" she told him. **

**She went of to find Koga he too pulled her aside. (Secrets, secrets are no fun! Haha) "Ayame I have to tell you something." He told her. (De ja vu huh?) "What?" she asked. He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you" he whispered. "Koga" she said slowly before she pulled him into a hug. "I love you too!" She whispered. **

**Kagome and Sango who were watching nearby. "Told ya it would work!" Sango muttered. "Nuh uh! I told you!" Kagome retorted. They went back in forth at that while Miroku and Inu-Yasha were talking about Sessho-maru's wedding.**

**WEDDING**

**Ayame, Sango, and Kagome were standing at the alter wearing pink off the shoulder dresses holding white roses and waiting for Kagura.**

**Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Koga were standing by Sesshy and waiting for Kagura as well.**

**Finally the doors parted and light flooded the dimly lit chapel. Rin, Kagura's niece began down the aisle scattering pink rose petals. Ayame held her breath waiting for Kagura.**

**There she was. She had on a white spaghetti strap dress with a lace up back. She clutched a bouquet of pink roses. **

**The wedding march began playing slowly she began sown the aisle. When she reached the alter the prelist began the vows. The rings were exchanged they kissed happily. And then they hopped on Sessho-maru's private jet and headed to the Bahamas. Ayame, Sango, and Kags all had tears in their eyes. There boyfriends came up and wrapped their arms around them.**

**Ayame suddenly said "I'm sorry but I do need to go I have a photo shoot." Koga turned her around gently. He raised a finger and wiped away her tears. "I'll give you a ride." He whispered. She nodded happily and got in his car.**

"**I'm sorry about this I ALWAYS cry at weddings. First they make me happy. Then I get sad cuz I know I'll never get married." She explained. "Why won't you ever get married?" Koga looked over at the red-head and asked. "Well the inly guys who have ever like me it's just been because I'm famous and all!" she explained. "Ayame that's shallow. Thoses people don't deserve to be called men. Ayame I love you!" he told her. She choked back her tears. "I'love you to" she whispered as the car came to a halt. He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He brushed loose strands of hair out of her face. **

**Then they pulled apart for air. Breathing heavily she said "I should go" she blushed crimson and went off to het apartment.**

**END CHAPPPIE!**

**There ya goez! Thankies to all muh wonderfull reviewrz! Now can u help me? I'm having a bout of writers block! Ideas are all welcome! My AIM screen name is fantomphire just so ya know!**


	3. Kanna’s Makeover and a few more makeover...

**Let Him be the One**

**A/N: YAY I've finally decided to update. About time I know, I know. Well is that all? : Checks reviews and cranks up Now 16 CD: Yupp! Enjoy!**

**CH 4: Kanna's Makeover and a few more makeovers to go with it!**

**Ayame had just finished her shoot and called Kanna. Ayame couldn't wait to see her new makeover. The car pulled up and a brunette girl with blonde highlighted hair jumped out. She had on pink sparkly eye shadow and black skirt pink tank top and a pair of silver hoops. **

"**Kanna?" asked Ayame in disbelief. Kanna nodded. Ayame gave her a hug. "You look to perfect. I don't believe this is the shy pale girl I hired!" Ayame teased. Kanna grinned. "Hey Ayame is it okay if I go over to my friends after I drop you off. I'll take my car and you can just use the BMW if you need it." Kanna said. **

"**I'd be glad you almost never get out. I'm probably gonna go to miasma tonight. Other than that I'm staying in so I can just drive." Kanna nodded and the two chatted the whole way home. When she got home Kagura, Sango, Kagome, Serenity, and Rin another model were all there.**

"**Whoa. What the heck?" asked Ayame in amazement. "We, that is Kanna and I, decided everyone should get a makeover." Kagura explained. Sango had some brunette/blonde looking streaks in her hair it looked very exotic. She wore a magenta eye shadow. She wore the demon exterminator outfit.**

**Kagome cut her hair some. It was layered too. She had green eye shadow. A green mini skirt and a white school girl shirt. With the little red neck tie thingy. (What would that be called?)**

**Rin was blonde. She got extensions. She had on pink eye shadow and a pink kimono. **

**Serenity died her hair a darker brunette with some of her original color as highlights.**

**Kagura too was made over.**

**Ayame agreed to let them mess with her hair and makeup. They gave her some mahogany streaks in her hair. They pulled it into two high ponytails. A red and black tube top thingy. A white fur shawl and skirt.**

"**Wow this is so cool it's like from the feudal era right?" asked Ayame in amazement. "That's right!" Rin said happily. **

"**Hey we're all gonna go to Miasma tonight Ayame." Sango said. "Um okay I'm gonna go put on some clothes that are a little more um... modern day!" Ayame laughed. **

**They all went to change. The guys we're going to meet them later. Ayame came out wearing a light pink halter top. It fell to a little above her knees and fit her curves perfectly. She wore her hair down and wavy with a purple flower in it.**

**Sango wore a magenta dress. It has spaghetti strap with a lace up back. Her hair was in a pony tail with a few strands loose.**

**Rin put on a baby blue dress that went a little past her knees. It was a tube top and she wore her hair down and curly.**

**Serenity, Kagura and, Kanna decided not to go. "Alright well we'll see you later then!" called Ayame as they headed for her car. **

**They got to Miasma and they were greeted by flashes. **

"**Ayame is it true that you're anorexic?"**

"**Sango did you really sleep with Koga and not tell Ayame?"**

"**Rin did you pose for playboy too?"**

"**Kagome did Koga cheat on Ayame with you?"**

**The girls blew past them. "HATE REPOTERS!" she screamed. Koga wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "And I love you." He said kissing her cheek. "Did you know I'm anorexic?" she asked. "No..." said Koga slowly. "Me either!" she said flashing him a bright smile.**

"**Hey Ayame!" called a voice. "Yes?" she said turning around. "You promised you'd dance with me next time you came!" he reminded her. She looked at Koga wistfully. "I did promise. Koga is it okay?" she asked. "Whatever you want Ayame. You know I trust you!" he told her as he went to find Inu-Yasha. **

**The guy pulled her off to a corner of the dance floor near a back exit. They began dancing. "Koga seems...nice." He said. "Oh he is! I love him." She told him. He quickly cupped a hand over her mouth and pulled her out the exit. **

**They were in an alley way. "I love you too." He whispered as he kissed her. She smacked him across the face. "NO! I have a boyfriend!" she cried. "He with strained her wrists with one hand of his. "HEY!" she screamed to no avail. He kissed her again. She kneed him in a place that shouldn't be messed with unless measures are extreme.**

"**Shit red heads are feisty aren't they?" he asked. "Hey shit head why don't you pick on someone your on size?" asked a voice. "I-Inu-Yasha?" she asked. "Keh the one and only." He said. Her captor released her. Before Inu-Yasha could even take a step Ayame picked up a board lying in the alley and smacked him over the head with it. (Her attacker not Inu!)**

"**Jerk" she muttered dropping the board. "Should we call the police?" asked Inu-Yasha softly. "No he'll have learned." She told him.**

**A/N: One more chapter. I'm glad to have it done so I can work on others but I liked this story. Thank you to my reviewers!**

**Ja ne! Alex-Chan**


	4. The Final Chapter

**Let Him Be the One**

**A/N: Here goes the last chapter. It's fluffy! Yayness! Enjoy! Heres a link to see her dress. ?actiondetails&productid7902**

**The Final Chapter **

**A Year Later**

"**Will you stuo fidgeting!" Kagura scolded. Ayame giggled. "I can't help it! Don't I have the rite to be excited?" she asked. "Of course but do you want to have to do this yourself?" she asked. Ayame shook her head.**

**Kagura finished applying her makeup and made sure Ayame's hair layed in perfect waves. She gently set the diamond tiara on the girls head. "Congratulatons" Kagura said breathlessly. "Thanks" replied Ayame**

**Kagome, Sango, Rin, Kanna, and Serenity burst through the door of the room she was in. "GOT IT!" exclaimed Rin holding up the dress. Kanna wiped an invisible tear away from her eye. "The first one if us to get married who would have thought?" she teased. Ayame giggled. **

"**Put it on!" urged Kagome. "Only if you all hinish getting dressed and stop fussing over me!" Ayame told them. They laughed and went to change. **

**Ayame slipped into her dress. It was beautifull. "Oh" gasped Sango as she walked in. "Come on Ayame time to go!" she said happily.**

**TIME LAPSE**

**Ayame threw the bouquet which landed gracefully in Sango's hands. Miroku smiled at his girlfriend who blushed deeply. "Ayame" whispered Koga. "I love you." "I love you too Koga. Now lets go." She whispered as the hopped on Sesshy's private jet which he gave them as a wedding present. **

"**I'll call guys!" she told her friends befor jumping on the jet and takeing off.**

**A/N: DONE! Now I can work on some other fics I hope you all liked. Oh heres a teaser for my new fic A Perfect Murder and A Perfect Framing:**


End file.
